This application seeks support for a Research Conference on Saliva and Salivary Gland Function to be held June 26-28, 2008 at the University of Rochester Medical Center, New York. The conference will provide a forum for presentation and extensive discussion of the most recent progress in understanding the molecular basis of development, function and dysfunction of salivary glands. The general theme of this conference is normal and disease states of glandular tissues. Individual sessions will highlight new insights concerning molecular and cellular interactions underlying the glandular morphogenesis and maintenance; protein, fluid and electrolyte secretion; autoimmune diseases (e.g. Sj"gren's syndrome) and their treatment; intracellular signaling and its spatial organization; use of saliva as a diagnostic tool, and clinically observed inflammation and glandular dysfunction. Keynote addresses will feature established investigators of international stature who encompass themes in the areas of the application of tissue engineering and gene therapy (Bruce J. Baum), and in the exploration of secretory glycoprotein function (Lawrence A. Tabak). [unreadable] [unreadable] In organizing this conference, a broad range of internationally recognized speakers has been identified with the inclusion of promising junior and newly established investigators whose research either addresses or clearly impacts on the understanding of the development and function of salivary glands. It is the goal of the organizing team to encourage both growth and enrichment of this important field and to stimulate new strategies for studying salivary glands. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project Narrative: This application seeks support for a Research Conference on Saliva and Salivary Gland Function to be held June 26-28, 2008 at the University of Rochester Medical Center, New York. The conference will provide a forum for presentation and extensive discussion of the most recent progress in understanding the molecular basis of development, function and dysfunction of salivary glands. It is the goal of the organizing team to encourage both growth and enrichment of this important field and to stimulate new strategies for studying salivary glands. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]